Talk:The Sandgoose (Rifle)
i just wanna know if this weapon is really the best ranged one cuz im always getting this from the sanctuary chest (never got dragonstomper or chickenbane) so i wanna know if i have reason to be jealeous =) Actually, I have tested this matter following the scientific method of empirical verification and disconfirmation: the Dragonstomper or Facemelter, and the Ice Maiden (I cannot be as dead-certain here, because I do not know if each shotgun-pellet is discrete, etc. - yet the overall effect is the same), if one is maxed out at least in "stature" of "Hero Level", these three can dispatch the deadliest foe in the game, viz., the Dark Sentinel-Guardian, with only 3 shots. 2-4 is the basic spectrum, but 3 usually. THREE SHOTS. I admit the two shots I killed the Sentinel with via the Dragonstomper, were strenuously flourished. Still. We are discussing the RIFLE-class here, and indeed, the Facemelter is a rifle. The Sandgoose reminds me of Arkwright's Flintlock, the Marksman 500, even the Money Shot, in its operation, and its exoteric numeric damage is not the full picture; these are just different weapons, sub-racial varieties within the greater family... Endoc and others of established sanity here can confirm what I state, any of you can - Any person can repeat this and see for themselves empirically the situation. Taking down a Sentinel with the Sandgoose is surely more than doable; do not misinterpret; I have spent crazy amounts of minutes killing Sentinels with the weakest ranged weapons, just for the sake of the experience (and darn, I must say, the Sentinel is tough - tougher as one's gun-play mastery increases - Dark Minons are pushovers in my experience, two flourished hits from the Marksman 500, and the monsters evaporate - the Sentinel is different); summarizing, unless one is glitching the game-code, three shots shall never do the job wielding the Sangoose, and this fact is rather central here... There is no doubt the Sandgoose is a wonderful niche weapon for those favoring a certain style of rifle, no doubt - it is congeneric with the Marksman 500, Arkwright's Flintlock, probably the Dirty Harriett, "smooth" precise killer refined rifles - but this is transpersonal empiricism-ironclad truth here, the Sandgoose is inferior as a rifle if one is confining oneself only to the Facemelter in comparative context and shot-to-death ratio of elite-most enemy category, is not unreasonably factored into the equation. The Sandgoose, no matter how one is ranked in stature or how skilled one is, cannot take down a Dark Sentinel hellion in three shots - I am not stating it has no role or place, and a certain fighting style is perfect for the weapon, but if we are using actual mathematical data here, the popularly-unregarded, ill-appreciated "shop" weapon of the Facemelter (when incendiary, fully maximized), specifically as a RIFLE, outperforms by any measurable metric. The D.S. is a pistol, as is the Ice Maiden (or, a pistol-shotgun hybrid), but all three are similar in supreme potency. There is no difficulty esoteric here - people can count to five, yeah? All of our game programs share the same programming, and transpersonal confirmation or confirmation is accessibly easy here for any one, truly. And five shots at max. stature are not even needed to kill the Sentinel as archetypal boss if video game users are degeneresence-ridden so badly, they cannot count to five these days... So, actually, it can be positivistically answered: NO. The Facemelter is a rifle likewise, and, while nothing is ever linear in life, similarly in virtual reaity, proceeding from any reasonable basis or criterial root of judgment, the Facemelter is superior unless one is grading these weapons according to unusual methodology or standards. Now, as to the NEXT hierarchically best rifles go, following the Facemelter, the matter is more complicated, most rifles discharge fire in a less clearly countable manner, and other factors become involved. The Sandgoose is in the rare elite handful, inarguably, but cannot be sustained as the "supreme devastator" - if counting the literal gunfire shots required to kill the toughest enemy is considered an improper methodology, I would like to hear a better or more sane one, honestly. And any one can count, any one can confirm this fact, these facts... The only ranged weapons of notability from the DLC are the Black Dragon and the Dirty Harriett, BTW. Those two are authentically elite-tier, master weapons. The Facemelter reigns over both, however, in any case. I never personally enjoyed the possibility of using Skorm's Justice, I shall say, as I do not conform to moral decadence. From what I read, Skorm's Justice likewise is inferior simply due to lacking the "Flame Magic" effect. We also need to remember the "damage to evil enemies" augmentation works via a different dynamic than the "Will"-related, magical ones. The Absolver might do twenty percent more damage to evil foes, okay, but see how that works out in the actual game... Very muted, subtle strengthening not really substantial in the end. The mechanisms of infusing power into the augmentations the developers made very chaotically, I must say... The Troll-blight, in Hammer territory, is similar here: most people take it for granted and don't even bother augmenting it - well, test in-game the attacking power of the FLAME MAGIC-upgraded Troll-blight, with a damage to large foes of + 80% (and the strongest foes are all large in Fable III), just test it and compare it to other weapons commonly used to dispose of Balverines and similar lovely bunnies. The Trollblight kills the things like nothing else - the Champion, the Absolver, the H. of Wilmageddon, even Scythe's Warhammer and Jack's Hammer or the Tenderiser, are not as powerful. In Fable, it's all about the "Will" - they give it special privileges, and seem to be semi-educated cryptically, some portion of the developers. The relevant developers' pet favorite, the notional "Will" complex, is Nietzschean and Crowleyian at base and as described in the Fable universe - I wonder just how deeply into esotericism some of them were or are... :This is the best Rifle in the base game. So without adding weapons from DLC this one is the strongest in terms of power when fully upgraded.--Alpha Lycos 07:33, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :